1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to shoes and methods for using and making same and more particularly to a collapsible shoe and methods for using and making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes have been in existence for thousands of years. Their utility is beyond question. There are numerous varieties of shoes. Various types and styles of shoes may be used for different occasions such as formal occasions or informal occasions.
When traveling, multiple pairs of shoes are often needed in order that an appropriate pair of shoes is available to a traveler for any particular social occasion and to match various articles of clothing brought by the traveler. Packing multiple pairs of shoes in one's luggage can often take an excessive amount of space and may not be practical.
Furthermore, shoes are often singular in styling and aesthetics and can be limited in their ability to match various types of attire or styling.